Partners In Crime
by gleekswriting
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez have been agents for a long time. On every mission they have one rule: NEVER get attached to the subject. But that all changes when they go to a high school in Lima, Ohio.
1. Introductuon

Chapter 1 (WARNING: mentions of suicide and prostitution)

**Hello everyone! I made a very impulsive decision to start writing fan fiction so, here we are. This story changes perspectives quite often so keep up. Remember, this is my first fanfiction and I'm writing it by myself so please give me feedback.**

**Thank you! **

**Megan x**

Satana Lopez walked into her boss's room prepared for the worst. She knew she was going to get fired. She hadn't been completing missions and she knew it was obvious she was slacking off. The CIA has always been there for her since day one.

She can remember being thrown out in 8th grade because of her sexuality. She had no food or shelter. That's when she met her best friend. Her "partner in crime." Kurt Hummel has lost both his parents and turned to crime to make a living, but it didn't last. She had met Kurt in an alleyway (which was kinda sketchy thinking about it now). Being a prostitute was not her dream job so, she had planned on _ending_ her life in that alley.

Luckily for her, a kinda man that looked around her age was there that night for the same reason. Obviously, that was Kurt. They were both sex workers and just happened to be in that same alley by coincidence. Instead of swallowing pills, they decided to give life one more chance. Fast forward a few months later, they were still on the street. The only difference is that they had each other. One thing lead to another and all of a sudden they found themselves in a empty warehouse.

A women, who would later be their boss, told them that she was with the CIA. She explained how they were finding kids off the street to recruit. Santana and Kurt knew they didn't have a choice on whether they wanted in the CIA or not. If they said no, the chance of them being dead within the next month were high.

"Uh...Lopez?" She snapped out of her train of thought realizing Prentiss was speaking to her. She was a professional lady who always had her slick, black hair in a ponytail.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Santana was never one to say sorry, even to her boss. But today, she did because she felt as if she was on thin ice and it was about to crack.

"We'll start once Hummel gets here" Santana felt unbelievably relieved. There was no way she was going to fire her and Kurt, at least not in the same room. Plus, it was Santana who was slacking, not Kurt.

The door opened and a familiar face walked in, smiling. Seeing her best friend so happy made her extremely elated, if only it wasn't a fake smile. Kurt had always blamed himself for everything bad in his life.

"I have another mission for you guys." Agent Prentiss walked around her desk so she was standing in front of them. It was always Kurt and Santana going undercover as teenagers to uncover secrets connected to a certain town.

The strange thing is, Kurt seemed disappointed. He always lived going on missions so this confused Santana but she brushed it off.

"We're sending you guys on a plane to Lima, Ohio."

"Ohio?" Santana heard Kurt ask. "What the fuck is in Ohio?"

Santana was in utter disbelief. _He must be insane to curse at her, _she thought.

Agent Prentiss didn't even flinch. "Two students, Blaine Anderson and Brittany Pierce, lost their parents on June 15 and 16. We suspect murder. Get on that flight and I will inform you about everything when you get there."

Kurt and Santana nodded, simultaneously. "You can go now," Prentiss opened the door for them.

"Are you an insane man?" Questioned Santana once they were outside of the office. "What in the world possessed you to say that to her?"

"Look, it's just a bad day. Let's just get on that damn plane," Kurt rolled his eyes as if we didn't want to give his best friend for 3 years the time of day. "Okay?"

"Fine. But if this happens again, Hummel, you will tell me what is going on." Santana scoffed and made her way to her black SUV.

——————————————————

The plane ride was _excruciatingly _long. Kurt could see Santana was fast asleep and he envied her for being able to rest. His thoughts always kept him up at night. _Why am I still here? _Was his main thought most of the time. He didn't really know what he meant by "here." His job? A small apartment with Santana in Quantico? The world? He hated having thoughts like that. He'd promised Santana he would get help like her. He was a liar, because he never went to find help. He wasn't worthy of help.

Looking out of the window, he wondered how this mission would go. They always had the choice to either be friends with the subject or be more. Santana always jumped at the chance to get a girlfriend, even if having sex with them was not allowed. Santana was always obsessed with sex but Kurt was most definitely different. Prostitution made sex seem slightly less fun, even if it had been a few years. Santana always motivated him to try it while on a mission but he never did for risk of being fired.

"Kurt you won't get fired! She wouldn't fire you!" Santana told him one day. He obviously never listened. Over the past few years him and Santana had gotten closer but recently, he and her haven't been talking. Santana was always on his side and he loved her for that, it was just that he was having a hard couple of weeks.

Three days from now, it would be the anniversary of his fathers death. His death was Kurt's breaking point. He had already lost his mother and his dad was his only family. After that, he had no way to make income so he lost his house and was forced to live on the street. He stopped showing up to school, leaving his best friend at the time, Rachel.

Rachel and him dreamed of being on broadway, they were in glee club, and always saw musicals together. He hated leaving his glee club friends, but most of all, he hated leaving Rachel. He also had his stepbrother, Finn. Finn and his mom, Carole, never understand where or why Kurt left. He just did, all of a sudden. Kurt couldn't ask Finn or Carole for help, he never really knew why. He just knew he was scared.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked to Santana, who was now awake.

"Just so you know, I'll always support you. I love you, Kurt. All I want is for you to be happy" She muttered and then fell right back to sleep

——————————————————

**YES! We're done with the first chapter. Maybe write some reviews? If this chapter is a bit too short for you, don't worry, I feel the same and I'm making the next one longer. Love ya!**

**Megan x**


	2. Arrival

**Hola! So I have a few things to say. First, Prentiss is from a show called Criminal Minds and probably won't be the only character from that show in this story. Secondly, after I get Santana and Brittany's relationship established, I won't write from Santana's perspective until the climax of the story. Oh yeah and, I will try to write smut for you so just hold on. Thank you for following this story! My instagram is @klainesfaberry :)**

**Megan x**

Chapter 2 (WARNING: Mentions mental health and prostitution)

The apartment was _small_. Not thank Kurt minded, his and Santana's apartment was small too. Unlike his, this place had all kinds of generic and cliché spy-type stuff. Computers, guns, and gadgets were scattered all around.

In the middle of the living room (which was basically the whole apartment) there was a big smart tv planted on a stand. The words, "_Incoming Call From Emily Prentiss, Speak To Answer" _appeared.

"Answer." He heard Santana say from next to him.

His boss appeared on the screen, "Hey guys," She greeted. "This is Blaine Anderson and Brittany Pierce," Suddenly, two pictures popped up, a girl in one and a guy in the other. The guy was obviously Blaine and he couldn't help but think about how adorable he was.

"Lopez, you're subject is Brittany. Hummel, yours is Blaine," She explained and his heart all but _soared. HELL YEAH! _He was gonna befriend the most adorable being in the world!

"We have tranquilizer pens, hidden cameras, trackers and more for this mission," Ahhh, there it was. The sweet remember that it would all be fake.

"Now once again, you can either befriend them or become their significant other. And before you ask, we have it on good authority that they are gay." Well now he was just on an emotional roller. Hope and excitement to the harsh reality and back to hope because Blaine was gay.

The curly hair, the hazel eyes, _god it was too much_. He just needed to remind himself that he cannot, under any circumstance, get attached to him. He probably wouldn't even reciprocate the feelings. He would say being let down sucks but, you get used to it.

"Just remember DO NOT GET ATTACHED," And with that she disappeared from the screen.

"Alright well, what do you want for lunch? I'll get some takeout," Santana spoke and broke the silence.

"Um, I'm not hungry" He mumbled and walked into his room.

"Kurt!" Santana ran after him and put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him in the doorway. "I am not an idiot! When I first met you, you were a fucking skeleton! You stopped eating and that's not healthy. I'm not letting you do that again. What's wrong?"

Kurt rolled his eyes even though she wasn't wrong. He wouldn't eat when he has his fair amount of problems. "Santana, I'm just not hungry. I ate before we left and I'm still full," He shook Santana's hand off.

He waited for Santana to beg him but she just walked away. He was secretly hoping she would say something, but she never did and he just walked into his room.

———————————————————

That was weird. Ever since Kurt had been recovering with her, courtesy of the CIA, he was a foodie. Kurt and her would always go out and find new places to eat. Something was definitely up.

She looked over to where Kurt's luggage was. _NO! _She was not about to snoop in his bag. She was not a nosy person...but it was for her friends sake.

She walked up to his black suitcase and hesitated before sitting down next to it, laying the suitcase down, and opening it. She pulled out a bunch of colorful, complex, and confusing clothes out first. How the fuck do you put this shirt on? Anyways, back to figuring out what's wrong.

After she moved a bunch of clothes and skin products, she found a small box. Her heart sank once she opened it. There was a flask, with god knows what in it, and a razor...Oh. My. God. Something _was_ wrong! But it was what she found after she moved them aside was what made her cry. It was a family photo. One with Kurt, his dad, his stepbrother, and his stepmom.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She was so stupid for thinking Kurt was fine! That's when it hit her. Why Kurt had been so depressed lately. It was the anniversary of his fathers death and he had to work. God, she was an idiot! She had forgotten all about it! How could she be so insensitive?

She put the stuff back and zipped up the suitcase. Once she stood up, she walked to Kurt's bedroom and just _stared. _Kurt always sweared to her that he was fine and that he was getting help. She needed to get food into her stomach but she had to think first. After the school day tomorrow, she would sit him down and talk to him.

———————————————————

_Urgh. _Morning. Kurt hated mornings. All he wanted to do was sleep in. He's never been to a high school as an actual student so it wasn't like he knew what sleeping in on a school day was like but still, waking up was a pain. He only ever attended school for a mission or something but the last time he was just a student was when he was 14, shortly before his world came crashing down. 

He took a shower, brushed his teeth, did his normal skin routine, and took several deep breaths before dressing himself. He put on a white button down and black skinny jeans he had in his backpack that he brought inside his room the night before. 

Kurt walked outside his room and peered into Santana's. Still sleeping. He check the clock on the wall. 

_6:47_

Woah. Why was he so early? It wasn't like he was complaining because he usually was late so this was an achievement. He prepared some cereal and ate on the couch while browsing through social media. 

It was around 7 when he heard Santana walk out of her room. He gave her a weak smile and looked towards his suitcase. He walked over to it to get his satchel. Santana always criticized him for bringing a backpack _and_ a satchel but he thought it was normal. The backpack was just like a small suitcase but he brought his satchel to school. After picking it up he was going to close it when he saw that his small box was slightly open. That was weird.

He ignored it and walked towards the door. "I'm going early. I'll look for Blaine to see if I can get started on this," He yelled towards Santana. "Bye!" And with that he was out of his house and ready to face his subject. His incredibly _cute _subject.

———————————————————

**Ta-da! There's chapter two! Thoughts? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated so I can improve. Oh yeah and if you leave a review you get a virtual high five. Luv ya!**

**Megan x**


	3. Secrets

**Sorry that last chapter was so...angsty? Angsty.**

**It just kinda happened. Old habits. Tell me what you think about me adding more angst because I'm totally down and I just want to make sure y'all are comfortable. Next, should I make the chapters longer? It feels like they're too short. Lastly, this story had bad boy Blaine and bad girl Brittany (is that a thing?) so keep that in mind. Thanks for reading!**

**Megan x**

Chapter 3 (WARNING: Metions mental health, suicide, prostitution, and drug abuse)

Fuck mornings. Santana hated waking up, it was literally impossible for her to be happy in the mornings.

Getting out of bed, she groaned. She put on a red blouse and black jeans. She walked out and saw Kurt in the couch, already eating. He smiled her way. FAKE SMILE. Alarms were ringing in her head. Do not freak out, it'll be obvious.

She put some cereal into a bowl and popped a piece of bread into the toaster. While waiting she looked around the kitchen. There were gadgets disguised as kitchen utensils. Very clever.

Her head shot up at the sound of a suitcase being opened. She saw Kurt look through his suitcase and began to sweat. Oh my god, what if he notices something about the box? Did she make it obvious that it was moved? Suddenly, he closed the suitcase and zipped it up. Santana went back to looking at her toast.

She heard him say something about going early. She wasn't really listening because all she could think of was that damn box.

Santana ran over to the suitcase and opened it up. Taking the box out, she closed the suitcase. She put said box in a drawer in her room and locked it.

Her toast was done when she was out. She moaned with pleasure. Food. Setting her cereal bowl and toast on the table she started thinking again but this time about Brittany.

The blonde girl was _very _pretty. Her blue eyes were so...captivating. And she was gay! Hooray! She could not wait to get into her pants. What Santana did next shocker her. She mentally scolded herself for think about that so soon. She realized what she did right away. She would never have done that with any other subject but, she was different. Maybe it was just because her parents were dead.

Checking the time, she realized she should get going before she becomes late. Grabbing her bag, she opened the door, closed it, and locked it.

* * *

The agency had told him and Santana they had rental cars waiting outside for them. It was never specified which one was whose so Kurt just hopped in a black Jeep and made his way to the school.

The car had a screen, which was obviously so he could video chat with his team. Even though he had been in the CIA for a while, this was kinda cool. His navigator back at home couldn't compare, not that he loved that car with his whole heart, it was getting old.

His dad gave it to him which, obviously, brought back memories he could really handle. Even though, Kurt couldn't see himself selling it or getting rid of it. It was one of the last things he had from his father.

After five minutes, he pulled up into the school parking lot. He was a bit early because there weren't many cars. Stepping outside of his car, he closed the Jeep's doors and walked towards the schools main entrance. Before he could open the doors though, he was met with smoke.

Cigarette smoke. _Ugh. _Santana and him used to be smokers. Even more bad memories. He coughed and waved his hand as to move the smoke away. That's when he was greeted by a voice.

"Don't like the smell of smoke?" The mysterious voice asked.

He turned to the side and his heart dropped. BLAINE. "Uhm, yeah, no. Not really," Kurt responded.

"I've never seen you," Blaine started. He was dressed in a very cliché greaser look. White shirt, jeans, a leather jacket. "So are you new here?"

"I-I-Yeah," Oh my god you idiot! Can you speak? Why was he stuttering? He was nervous. It must've been obvious based on what Blaine said next.

"Don't be nervous, princess."

NO HE DID NOT. Princess was the named he was called in middle school, after being ruthlessly bullied. "Do not call me that," It's official. Kurt's subject was a jackass.

The shorter teen dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. "Do not tell me what to do," He said mocking him. "Don't be so uptight," He rolled his eyes at Kurt. I don't know where you came from but you aren't royalty here. I am," He said with a smug face that Kurt just wanted to slap off of him.

"Royalty? You don't act like it. You're just another high school jerk who will end up working at a McDonalds in the future," He snapped at him.

Blaine stepped closer, too freaking close, and opened his mouth to speak when he heard a comforting voice yell.

"Hey! Fuck off my friend," Santana yelled.

Thank the lord. He was saved.

"Oh and who's this?" Blaine asked, patronizing Santana.

Santana seemed a bit shocked seeing that this was the guy in the photo Prentiss showed them the night before but quickly went back to being mad. "I'm a hardcore friend, you ass," She began, "Get away from my friend you-you.." Kurt was shocked. She had no witty name to call him.

"I'm a what? Cat got your tongue, babe?" The curly haired teen asked, narrowing his eyes.

That name made Kurt and Santana look at each other with utter confusion. That's when a blonde girl shows up from around the corner, kissing Blaine on the lips.

She was dressed exactly like him, jacket and all. Santana and him were even more shocked when they realized that was Brittany. What the fuck? Gay my ass!

Said blonde girl looked at Kurt and Santana with venom in her eyes. "Aw! You found new kids to mess with, baby," She sneered.

Kurt saw Santana roll her eyes so far behind her head that she looked possessed. "Are you Brittany Pierce?" He heard Santana ask the blonde to which she nodded. "The thing is, you're my tour guide and your 'baby' here," Santana pounced to Blaine, "Is my friend, Kurt's, tour guide. So you'll have to show us around." Smart. Santana was always smart.

Brittany kisses Blaine one more time (ew) and walked away, Santana following behind.

"Kurt? So you have a name?" The curly haired boy stupidly asked.

"No shit, idiot."

"Woah! Sorry, but don't be all rude about it,"

_Rude?! _He was the rude one! Kurt just put his hand of his hip, classic Kurt move, and sighed. "So are you going to actually show me around or..." He trailed off waiting for a response.

"It shouldn't be that hard. Just like look around."

"How am I supposed to know where to look in the first place?"

"Ugh. Fine. Follow me."

And with that Kurt rushed behind Blaine. God this mission was going to be...different.

* * *

If you had told Santana that Brittany was McKinley's infamous bad girl, she would've laughed her head off.

And yet, here she was, noticing all the fearful looks from students around them when Brittany walked by.

The blonde haired girl stopped by a huge door with a handle, "So this is our auditorium," She explained before moving to another big door. "This is our gym."

It went on like that for a while but she wasn't listening. All Santana could do was stare at the other girl and think of what she really was, behind the facade.

"Any question?"

"Huh"

"About the tour, idiot"

"Oh no but, I do have to ask...why was everyone back there so scared of you?" Santana asked, carefully.

"Look, me and my friends run this place. You're either with us and safe from harassment, or you're taunted everyday. That's just how it is." Brittany explained.

"Who are your friends that 'run this place' with you?" Santana felt like she was being a bit too pushy but she _needed _to know. It was her mission, after all.

"Well it's me," She started. "My bitches, Quinn and Rachel, my boyfriend, Blaine," .God. Boyfriend? Santana tried her best to hide her disgust while Brittany continued talking. "And my boys, Sam, Finn, and Puck."

WAIT. Finn? As in Finn Hudson? As in _Kurt's step-brother_? Oh shit. Sure, the agency would love for us to talk to our family and tell them about our jobs but, A, this is a mission, and B, Kurt and Santana choose not to speak to their family.

"W-What? Finn?" Santana tried not to sound shocked when speaking but, it was hard.

"Yeah, Finn Hudson. Why? You know him?"

"No, it just sounds familiar. Uhm, I gotta go. Bye!" She rushed the last part and ran to find Kurt. She needed to tell him everything.

—

Kurt Hummel was walking with McKinley's biggest threat, _Blaine Anderson. _Who would've thought that this was how his first day on the job would go? He was meet with looks of fear, confusion, and disgust. It was only until Blaine was showing him his math class that he saw a guy, in a read letterman jacket, look at him with absolute _venom_.

"Alright looks like we're done here." Blaine mentioned but Kurt kept looking over at the guy who looked like he wanted to murder him, causing Blaine to question, "Is he bothering you?"

Kurt was all but shocked. Why did her care? And why did it sound like this guy was a repeat offender? Kurt shook his head and walked away.

He was almost at the library, where he agreed to meet Santana, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hummel! I took care of that neanderthal who was messing with you." A familiar voice called from behind him, making Kurt stop in his tracks and then around.

"Oh," Was all Kurt could say before he felt a hand on his waist. He pushed it off, very roughly thanks to his training, and looked for the perpetrator. All he found was Blaine, the devastatingly handsome devil, staring at him.

The shorter teen winced in pain, "Ow! How did you get so strong? You don't seem like a strong person."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me? You don't seem like a person who goes up to _strangers _and put their hand on said strangers waist!"

"Sorry, I could help it." Blaine replied, flirtatiously. _What the hell? _Kurt thought to himself. _Why is he all flirty?_

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" Kurt asked "Step back into the closet and get your hands off of me." He snapped

"Me and her are in an open relationship, kinda." The curly haired teen explained. "Being tied down isn't what we want."

Kurt shook his head, "Well, it _is _what I want so you're looking in the wrong place." Just then Santana ran towards the pair.

"Anderson! I told you to stay away from my boy!" She looked as if she was about to slap him and Kurt had to restrain her. He then lead her into the library and sat down at a table with her sitting across from him.

"What is that kid's deal?" Santana asked as soon as they sat down.

"I don't know," Kurt brushed it off like it was nothing but, secretly he was confused too. "Okay so, we need to establish a plan. Maybe we could join a cl-,"

Kurt was cut off by Santana.

"I have to ask you something," She said, timidly. Kurt raised an eyebrow and waited for her to speak.

"So I kinda...lookedinyourluggageandfoundsomething." She said that last part insanely fast but Kurt still realized what she said.

"You looked through my stuff?" Kurt was angry. He was _pissed_. How dare she invade his privacy!

"I'm sorry I was worried and I thought something was wrong." Santana tried to justify her actions. "Clearly I was right because something is wrong! Are you hurting yourself?" This made Kurt confused. Sure he was mad but, why would she think he'd been hurting himself?

"Wait, what did you find?"

"A...box." Kurt felt his heart drop. He had just remembered he put that in his suitcase.

"Are you joking? That's a total invasion of privacy! You can't do that!" He didn't care that he was in a library, what he cared about was Santana being a nosy bitch!

"I'm sorry! I was worried! I care so much about you. I love you, Kurt, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She replied sincerely but Kurt was too angry to think about her tone of voice.

"If you did love me, you would talk to me! You would have asked me!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry.." She whispered. Kurt just rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair. "No, Kurt, please! Let's just talk!" She pleaded as he walked towards the door. He didn't listen and walked out of the door and towards his class.


End file.
